


Baby, It's Cold Out Here

by Kayim



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: M/M, huddling together for warmth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-01-09
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:26:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayim/pseuds/Kayim
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brandt's almost cold enough to accept Ethan's help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby, It's Cold Out Here

**Author's Note:**

> Written for fandom_stocking

"Is it always this cold here?" Brandt asks, his teeth chattering. He has his arms wrapped around himself, his back pressed up against the wall, as if those things will help increase the temperature.

Ethan laughs and shakes his head. "Nope, sometimes it's colder." They still have roughly another hour until the target turns up, but Ethan admits that even if you _are_ used to it, Siberia is one of the coldest places on Earth. He looks over at Brandt, whose lips are starting to turn a pale shade of blue.

"Come here," he says, patting the space on the floor between his open legs. He's sitting opposite Brandt, also with his back to a wall, but he's made sure there are a couple extra layers of material between his back and the bare brick. He doubts Brandt did the same, and suspects that he's losing more heat that way than anything else.

Brandt looks over at him, not moving.

Ethan shrugs. "Fine. Freeze."

He watches the micro-expressions on Brandt's face as he considers all of the options, all of the consequences, all of the potential outcomes. There are times that Ethan appreciates having an analyst on the team, and times he doesn't.

Without commenting, Brandt makes his decision, and pushes himself to his feet. He almost stumbles as he stands, and Ethan curses under his breath. He shouldn't have let it get this far. He needs Brandt ready to go when the target turns up.

As soon as Brandt sits down, Ethan pulls him closer, until Brandt's back is against Ethan's chest. He tugs off his gloves and wraps his arms around Brandt, his fingers sneaking beneath layers of clothing to find bare skin. Brandt gasps for a second as Ethan's warm hands find his cold stomach, but soon presses into the heat.

Brandt leans his head back until he's resting on Ethan's shoulder. He closes his eyes.

"No, no, no," Ethan says into Brandt's ear, twitching his shoulder to make Brandt lift his head. "Gotta keep the blood moving. Keep your hands moving." 

It takes Brandt a moment to follow the orders, but he does, lifting his head and moving his hands to Ethan's legs, rubbing up and down the thick material. 

They're still like that 45 minutes later when the target finally appears, hands touching and moving over whatever skin they can reach. 

When both of them hesitate to stand up, Ethan lies and tells himself it was just the cold causing the delay. Not the heat.


End file.
